Extra Mayonnaise
by SuicunesRibbonButt
Summary: The time has finally come for the intimacy to unfold between two unexpected sea creatures. Will it end with a big bang? Or fall flat. YAOI WARNING ! DON'T LIEK DON'T READ! SPONGEBOBXSQUIDWARD!


He never thought it would happen. Ever. Sitting alone, on his bed, with the man he had been admiring for years. Feeling his cold touch as they laced hands, both giving off gentle sighs, not of desperation, but of wonder. Neither of them ever experienced something like this before, it was so foreign, this intimacy they were having. Before now, it had just been the cold shoulder, distant admiration, longing, constant regret of not saying anything. Both men thought they only wanted what they couldn't have, the embrace of each other, the other's hand touching in places once thought off limits, a warm kiss, true happiness.

It wasn't a dream. This all was actually happening. The moment was approaching.

As Spongebob lied back on his bed, waiting to receive his lover's touch, he realized that no amount of Krabby Patties could ever add up to the pleasure of anticipation he was feeling.

Squidward, on his knees, hovered over Spongebob, grinning down on him.

"Are you ready Spongebob?" His voice was raspy, yet soothing. Spongebob could only hope the pleasure he was about to receive would be the same.

"Aye aye, captain."

Squidward got to work, letting himself collapse on his square lover, groins touching yet still both clothed. Slowly, the squid began to tenderly leave his love on Spongebob's neck, making sure to nip at just the right places to make the sponge sweat, yelp out in pleasure and shock. He was determined to leave Spongebob bruised, mark his territory. Sucking, nipping, licking, making Spongebob's neck into a warzone, simply set the mood. Before long, Squidward started to move down, unbuttoning Spongebob's shirt, letting the fresh air hit his chest. Spongebob's nipples were already hard, to which Squidward smirked when he saw them. Starting at the right nipple, Squidward started licking, all while tracing the left one with the tip of his tentacle. He could feel the other man tensing as his tracing became more rapid and his licks became succulent bites. It was time to start more movement. The tall Squid lifted his hips up, only to slam them down onto Spongebob's, grinding and sliding, making sure he was able to feel the fry cook's cock hidden by his pants. The movements made Spongebob want to let go and cum already, but he knew he had to hold on. Squidward wasn't nearly done with him yet. As will to keep going, the snail owner started to return the hip movements, up and down up and down. His breathing became heavy as he looked up at Squidward, whose face, now pulled away from Spongebob's chest, was twisting with satisfaction that Spongebob was making him feel good.

"Slow down….for a se-second….Spongebob."

Spongebob stopped his movements and Squidward back up on the sponge, hanging over where the button to his pants sat. Squidward started to fiddle with the button, making Spongebob wait on purpose, making him savor every moment up to the big splash. Eventually, Squidward slipped the button undone, leaning over to pull the zipper with his teeth. Sponebob started wiggling out of his pants, which once off, uncovered a huge bulge in his underwear that made Squidward drool with lust. Before the underwear was taken off, Squidward started sucking on the bulge, making sure it was nice and wet, saliva soaking through, before the big reveal. He could taste it through the cloth; Spongebob's meatwand was going to be better than the finest French cuisine Squidward could imagine.

Slipping the thumb of his tentacle under the waistband, Squidward slid Spongebob's tighty-whities down as if they were curtains for the main act: the throbbing cock. Squidward started off gentle, rubbing the inside of Spongebob's thighs while he dabbed the tip of the member with his tongue, listening to the moans of Spongebob, feeling the sweat build up in his inner thighs. It was an ocean of love. Squidward finished with the baby stuff and continued a step up, taking in more of Spongebob's electric eel, moving in and out, stopping at points and using his tongue to get a 360 up close and personal feel for it, running it over every vein, trying to taste all the skin. Spongebob gripped the bed, trying to hold on. He didn't want to disappoint his lover with an early release.

He was glad he held on. Squidward started deep-throating him not long after, balls and all. Spongebob could feel the walls of Squid's throat on the tip of his pulsating member, his nuts brushing up against the inside of the cephalopod's cheeks and cheeks. As Squidward kept swallowing, pulling Spongebob's dick, the time came. Squidward could feel the sweet juices of Spongebob drip down his throat and with that cue, he stopped deep-throating and let the juices flow onto his tongue, a sweet treat. Spongebob was panting as Squidward let his penis free, right after sucking the last bit out of it. He placed a kiss right above where Spongebob's dick began and inched closer to his face, smiling with cum covered teeth.

"I want you to taste what you gave me," he whispered before sticking his tentacle in his mouth, coating it with the other man's juices, then tracing Spongebob's lips. "Go ahead, lick your lips."

A smile ran across Spongebob's face as he tasted himself. He was happy he could give that flavor to Squidward. He grabbed Squidward's tentacle and slowly started sucking on it, trying to get the last of his cream off.

Squidward collapsed next to Spongebob, acting like the big spoon as his cock fell between the fry cook's butt cheeks.

"Maybe next time, we could try something a little….different," he proposed.

"We just have to make sure Sandy doesn't find out."


End file.
